Android 13 (Dragon Ball Series)
Power In his standard form, Android 13 is able to keep up with Goku even as a Super Saiyan. While in this base form, he does not seem to be as strong as Android 17 and Android 18, who are able to keep up with and even surpass a Super Saiyan's power. Android 13 states that his strongest attack in base form - the S.S. Deadly Bomber - has enough power to blow up half of planet Earth. After absorbing the components of Android 14 and Android 15, Android 13 is given an enormous power boost. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrockets ferociously. Despite being attacked by Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks (the latter three in their Super Saiyan transformations) Super Android 13 is absolutely unfazed. Thanks to being made out of adamant, his body also becomes so tough that Future Trunks' sword shatters upon striking his arm. It is only when Goku forms a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it as a Super Saiyan that any damage is done to Super Android 13 at all; and he is defeated in a single punch (in the edited dub, however, Goku merely kicks him away with the titanic android reeling back due to the punch being cut out). Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Android 13 was stronger than Meta-Cooler but weaker than Broly. Techniques * 3D Scan Mode – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Like 14 and 15, Android 13's 3D Scan Mode is also apparently capable of communicating with Dr. Gero's Supercomputer which supplies them with information relating to Goku and his allies. * Android Barrier – A basic energy shield used by most Androids. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. ** Rapid Blasts – Android 13 rapid fires red energy blasts. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Finger Beam – The first technique Android 13 performed in the movie. He fired it at Goku. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Full Power Energy Wave – Used against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko. It is one of Android 13 Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * S.S. Deadly Bomber – Android 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target, the attack is powerful enough to destroy half of Earth. This attack was named in the Japanese dub of the film Super Android 13!''and is also named in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In his Super form, he is capable of unleashing a more ultimately powerful version of this attack entitled Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber. * S.S. Deadly Hammer – A rush attack used against Goku and Vegeta. Android 13 grabs and pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, and finishes the opponent off with a large, red energy sphere. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Android 13 uses Abyss Impact at the end of the rush. * Deadly Assault – A rush attack used against Goku in his base form. Android 13 attacks with several punches and finishes with a red energy sphere. * Silent Assassin 13 – A rush attack Android 13 used against Goku in his base form. * Abyss Impact – A counterattack used against Super Saiyan Vegeta. Super 13 grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground and shortly afterwards blasts them with a red energy sphere. It is a counterattack used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Grappling Ki Blast – Android 13 grabs his opponent, punches them, and then fires a red energy blast, blasting the opponent away. Used against Future Trunks when the latter buys time for Goku to create a Spirit Bomb. Android 13's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Super Explosive Wave – A much larger and more powerful version of the Android Barrier. Super Android 13 charges red energy around his body and releases it in a spherical explosion. This is one of his Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and it may have been inspired by his red aura during his transformation. * Hi-Tension – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Wild Sense – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Pump Up – He uses this power up move in his Super form the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. In the FUNimation Dub, Android 13 also implies that he knows enough about the Spirit Bomb technique (presumably due to Dr. Gero's data on the technique) to be able to counter it. However though he may have been prepared to counter a normal Spirit Bomb he was unable to counter a Spirit Bomb-enhanced Super Saiyan Goku (presumably because Dr. Gero's computer had no data on it). Forms and transformations Super Android 13 Android 13 has the ability to transform into Super Android 13 upon absorbing Android 14 and Android 15's battle data, computer chips, and energy reactors, which go into the sides of his forehead and inside his chest respectively. This state is far more powerful then that of Android 13's base form, and in this state Android 13 possesses a body made out of the adamantine metal. Super Android 13 is alternatively known as Merged 13 or Fusion Android 13. Majin Majin Super Android 13 is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. Category:Characters